


It Takes Time

by Lady_Zephyrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Also Toriel bakes pies, Frisk is Sans and Papyrus' adopted sibling, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I'm just figuring out how this site works, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Pacifist Route, Sans and Papyrus are bitter, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sans and Papyrus get into a bit of sibling rivalry, Frisk tries to see if they can help them forgive each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another nice day on the surface. The sun was shining in the sky, the snow was melting from the ground...it was a normal day for both humans and monsters.

Frisk was standing in the kitchen with their adoptive mother, Toriel, they were helping her create a butterscotch pie. The goat-like monster was looking over a list on the counter.

"Let's see now...Next we need to add two cups of milk."

Frisk obediently walked over to the fridge. They pulled out a milk carton and handed it over to Toriel. The monster grabbed the milk from Frisk and patted them on their head. "Thank you, Frisk."

Suddenly, the duo could hear the front door slam shut, followed by arguing.

"OH MY GOD, SANS! WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND!?"

"TIME'S UP!"

"Guys, can we stop fighting?"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Frisk and Toriel walked into the living room. The human frowned, they could see their adoptive brothers arguing over something. Between the two brothers was Undyne, who was trying to stop them from fighting. Frisk noticed that Sans had a bone in his hand.

Undyne had one hand on Papyrus' chest and another hand on Sans' skull. "Seriously, would you dorks just stop?"

"NOT UNTIL HE STOPS TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP TREATING ME LIKE GLASS!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, SANS! YOU COULD'VE BROKEN YOUR SPINE!"

"SHUT UP!"

Undyne pushed the brothers further away. "You're both acting like kids! Knock it off!"

"whatever!" Sans threw the bone at Papyrus' skull and headed upstairs. The taller skeleton trembled with rage. He started yelling louder then usual, his eyes were glowing orange. "YOU KNOW, AT TIMES LIKE THIS I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE A BROTHER!"

"SAME TO YOU, BUDDY!"

"SCREW YOU, SANS!"

"BURN IN HELL!"

Papyrus' bones rattled violently. He stomped through the living room, dropping himself onto the couch. He was seething with rage.

Frisk, Undyne, and Toriel were standing there awkwardly. It was eerily silent for a few more minutes until they heard the sounds of objects being thrown upstairs.

"SANS, YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING A MESS UP THERE!" Papyrus snapped. This only made the sounds grow louder. Papyrus summoned a bone in his hand, racing upstairs to continue fighting with his brother. "THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DUST!"

"Excuse me," Toriel said as she raced upstairs, concerned about the two brothers. Frisk walked over to Undyne. Their hands were behind their back. "What happened?"

Undyne awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "Well, Sans thought he'd try riding down the mountain on his bike."

"That sounds cool, actually." Frisk thought out loud. Undyne nodded in agreement. "Yeah it does, but...given how frail Sans is, it would just be a matter of time before Papyrus freaked out about it. One minute Papyrus is trying to convince his brother to wear a helmet...Next thing you know, they're trying to break each other's bones."

Frisk had a look of concern on their face. Despite their differences, Sans and Papyrus usually got along just fine. Sure, there was some nagging and instigating here and there, but there was never any actual fighting.

"Hey, Frisk!"

The human felt Undyne place a hand on their head, she was smiling widely like she usually does. "Don't worry about it, too much. Besides, they'll have to make up, eventually."

The fighting upstairs finally stopped. Papyrus marched downstairs and ran outside, slamming the door behind him. Toriel came downstairs, afterwards. She looked exhausted, her fur was a mess. "I finally got them to stop."

"So what'd you do?" Undyne asked.

"I asked them if they'd like to go for a walk," Toriel replied. "It seems to have worked on Papyrus, but Sans insisted that he'd rather stay in his room." The boss monster started straightening out her fur. "Right now, I believe it's best that we leave them be."

Toriel could feel someone pulling at her dress. She looked down, scooping Frisk into her arms.

"Can't Papyrus and Sans just talk things out?" Frisk asked.

"They will talk when they're ready." Toriel said firmly. "For now, we'll just have to worry about ourselves."

"So what now?" Undyne asked, crossing her arms.

"We were going to make some pies today," Toriel replied, "would you like to join us?"

Undyne shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Splendid~!" Toriel said happily as she walked into the kitchen. "But please...don't set the kitchen on fire."

"I won't," Undyne said, chuckling, "Well...no promises, though."

\---

After the pies were baked (and the kitchen remaining only half-destroyed), Frisk decided to check on Sans. They climbed up the stairs to their brothers' room. However, they couldn't help but noticed the room was blocked off by a row of bones, forming a gate.

Frsk tried knocking on the door. "Sans?"

There was no answer. Frisk tried knocking on the door, again. "Hello? Sans?"

Again, there was no answer. The human tried to think a little differently. They tried knocking on the door once more. "Knock knock!"

Once again, there was no answer. Instead, more bones appeared in front of the door, turning the bone gate into a bone wall. Frisk sighed in defeat. "OK, I guess I'll talk to you later!"

Frisk walked down the stairs. If Sans wasn't willing to talk, then maybe Papyrus would talk to them, instead.

Frisk walked downstairs, they could see Papyrus was watching TV. He was watching one of his favorite shows, "Cooking With a Killer Robot." The human sat next to Papyrus, who started patting their head. "Hello, dear Frisk. How have you been?"

"I-I've been all right," Frisk said, surprised by Papyrus' demeanor. Frisk tried to keep their composure, avoiding eye contact with the skeleton. "Er...I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Papyrus said happily, "Ask me anything!"

"W-well," Frisk rubbed their arm uncomfortably, "Do you think you'll be able to talk to Sans, again?"

"Oh..." Papyrus' expression changed, he looked angry. "Frisk, why don't you leave me alone?"

"But-"

"Frisk, please!" Papyrus was on the verge of yelling, "Never mention that lazy numb skull around me again, do you hear me!?"

Frisk nodded in defeat. They got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. They sat on one of the chairs, tapping their fingers against the table. They weren't sure what to do. It was funny to think: a kid who freed an entire civilization couldn't even get two brothers to stop fighting.

But of course...maybe Toriel and Undyne were right, maybe it was best to leave them be for now. After all, they couldn't stay mad at each other forever.

Frisk looked over at the counters, noticing how many pies have been created. Snail Pie, Cinnamon Pie, Butterscotch Pie, Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie...

There was a single slice of pie sitting on the counter. Underneath the plate was a letter. Frisk walked over to the pie slice and read the letter.

"Dear Frisk.

I know you would have wanted some pie, so I left a slice here for you.

-sincerely, Toriel."

Frisk was tempted to eat it. After all, Toriel made the best pies...But maybe it was best to hold onto it for now. For all they knew, the pie might actually be useful for something. They took the pie and headed to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I...got nothing to say here, so it's best to just read the chapter. ^^;

Papyrus was done watching TV for the night, he began to head upstairs into his bed room. However, he was caught by surprise when he saw the bone wall in front of the door.

Furious, Papyrus began to violently knock on the wall next to the door. "SANS! OPEN UP!"

More bones appeared in front of the door, infuriating the skeleton even further. "YOU CAN'T JUST LOCK ME OUT OF MY OWN ROOM, SANS!"

Again, more bones appeared. Papyrus threw his arms up in defeat as he headed back downstairs. "FINE, BE THAT WAY!"

The skeleton sat back down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels on the TV. Papyrus wasn't too worried about staying up late. After all, sleep was for the weak, and Papyrus was anything but weak!

...And neither was Sans, despite his own frailty.

The skeleton shook his head, he was supposed to be angry at his brother. It was Sans that started the fight...and yet, Papyrus couldn't help but feel guilty.

The skeleton laid his head down on the side of the couch, maybe this feeling would go away, tomorrow? Papyrus hoped it was the case.

\---

A day had gone past and neither brother has interacted with each other. Papyrus continued to go about his day, cooking spaghetti and helping Toriel keep the house clean. Sans, on the other hand, refused to leave his room. He wouldn't even bother talking to Frisk or Toriel, it was starting to worry Papyrus.

Papyrus was sitting in the kitchen, tapping his fingers on the table. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, now. Should he confront his brother? Should he not? He was worried that he and Sans would argue again, even worse was that Papyrus worried that his brother might actually HATE him.

"Hi, Papyrus."

Papyrus looked down at Frisk, the human pulled out a chair and sat next to the skeleton.

"Hello, Frisk," Papyrus said, petting his adoptive sibling's head. "How have you been this fine day?"

"I've been all right," Frisk said, a look of concern fell onto their face. "I just wanted to know how you've been."

"Oh..." Papyrus smiled nervously. He looked distressed, like he could fall apart at any moment. "I-I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Frisk asked, given Papyrus a dirty look. The skeleton let out a deep sigh. "Frisk, you know I can't talk to Sans!"

"Why not?"

"Well..." Papyrus nervously pulled at his scarf. "After an argument like that, I don't think he'd ever forgive me."

"And what makes you say that?" Frisk asked, resting their head in their hand. Papyrus struggled to speak. Tears were starting to form in his eye sockets, no matter how hard he tried to fight back. "I-I told him that I w-wished I never had a brother. N-not only that, but I almost killed him. *sob* I-I was j-just so mad, I wasn't th-thinking clearly."

Papyrus' bones rattled, he rested his head on the table, hiding his sobbing face with his arms. "I just d-didn't want him to get hurt, but-but now he thinks I'm a horrible b-brother! *sob* Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut!?"

Frisk wasn't sure what to do. They knew Papyrus needed help, but they weren't sure HOW they could help.

Suddenly, Frisk remembered something. They tapped Papyrus' arm, the skeleton looked at them through teary eye sockets.

"Wait here!" Frisk said as they raced upstairs. Papyrus looked in confusion, wiping the tears from his cheek bones. He gave Frisk a confused look once they returned, the human was holding a slice of Butterscotch Pie in their hands.

"Maybe you could try giving this to Sans," Frisk offered, "I'm sure he'd like it if you gave it to him."

"A-are you sure?" Papyrus asked, taking the pie from Frisk. The human nodded. "If this doesn't work, then we'll try ketchup, instead."

"Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus chuckled, patting Frisk on the head. "You're such a smart cookie, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Papyrus left the kitchen and made his way upstairs. He walked over to where his bed room would be, which was still blocked off by the bone wall.

Gently, Papyrus tried knocking on the wall next to the door. "Sans? Can I come in?"

It was silent, Papyrus tried knocking once again. "Please, brother...I promise I won't yell this time!"

Again, there was nothing but silence. Papyrus was ready to head downstairs until he noticed the bone wall disappearing. Once it was gone, Papyrus walked inside, speaking in a more gentle tone. "Brother, I've brought you some pie, in case you've gotten hungry."

Unsurprisingly, the room was a mess. Books and toys were scattered across the floor, Papyrus' bed was upside-down, most of the furniture was knocked over. It annoyed Papyrus greatly, but he'd have to worry about it, later.

Sans was curled up in his bed, holding onto a pillow. He was facing the wall, away from Papyrus.

Papyrus walked into the room, he was careful not to step on anything. He sat down at the edge of his brother's bed, placing the pie on the floor. "Sans?"

The smaller skeleton gave Papyrus a small glance before curling up even more, holding his pillow even tighter. Papyrus pulled Sans into his arms, gently rubbing the back of his skull.

"Sans, I'm sorry for trying to kill you, and that I wished I never had a brother," Papyrus said, trying to keep his composure. "I know I was horrible, but...do you think you could forgive me?"

It was silent for a few minutes, All Papyrus could do was sit there, holding his brother. Eventually, he felt Sans shift a bit. The smaller skeleton dropped the pillow beside him and wrapped his arms around Papyrus' neck. "sorry i told you to burn in hell."

"I forgive you," Papyrus said, his smile returning to his face. "And Sans?"

"yeah...?"

"I love you!"

"...i love you too, pap!"

Papyrus looked near the door, Frisk was standing just outside the room. The taller skeleton gave them a reassuring nod, telling them everything was OK. Frisk was able to walk away happy, knowing the skeletons had finally forgiven each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how much siblings fight...they'll forgive each other, eventually.
> 
> I really liked how this story turned out (and normally I'm pretty self-conscious about stories).

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a few months ago. Still, I thought I'd try putting it up here just to see how this site works.
> 
> Since I can't really use bolds or italics, I don't have much else to do for Sans and Papyrus. Still, I hope you can tell which one is talking.


End file.
